Never Finding Home
by smallxheart
Summary: Coming back home was the farthest thing that Joe and her family wanted, yet it's what her father asked for after hearing the sudden death rate increase in Beacon Hill. Familiar faces from childhood, unknown feeling, and dark secrets re-surface. Joe has no idea why she even bothered coming back. Takes place after end of Season 4 (LiamxOC fic, with a slight crush scene with Stiles.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own nor have I ever owned anything regarding the Teen Wolf Casting. Other then the OC's everything else is owned by MTV. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I'm still looking for a BETA READER! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Chapter 1: **"Let's get this shit done with"**

The humming of the engine vibrated through out the car. It sooth both my nerves and it was a distraction from the reality that was my exhaustion. I literally been driving for the past 24 hours. Right now my body was betraying me from my own actions, which was driving the car as I kept nodding off on the wheel. My vision blurred every chance I blinked, hazing my vision to a point that the car lights were resembling puff of red colors lights. Physically and mentally I was drained from the drive. How is it that I'm even driving? Every chance I could get and every time my eyes threaten to close, I'd have to shaking my head around like a bobble head to try to knock the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"**Just a few more minutes"** I kept mumbling the same saying under my breath repeatly. The sooner I got there, the sooner I can catch some z's. I kept thinking that to myself but in reality, I didn't want to get there. My gut kept clenching every time the exit numbers kept counting down on the high way signs. The grip I had on the wheel just kept tightening up along with the countdown, my knuckles were practically disfiguring in color turning pale white out of nervousness, that's making me want to have the sudden urge to throw up.

_This is too soon!_

"**Are we there yet?"** my gripped slipped out, making the car jerk from my hold. **"Shit"** I shouted, re-gripping the wheel, aligning the car back and focusing my mind back onto the road. Several angry honks were blared out my way from the un-expecting jerk that the heat from my face drained out for a second . **"Sorry bud"** I chuckled nervously sneaking peeks at the review mirror.

**"How is it that you manage to get your license is beyond me"** a half-ass sarcastic comment came from a curly hair ten year-old who was currently occupying the whole back seat to himself. I could see that childish smirk playing over his lip through the mirrors reflecting that was looking back at me.

Brandon is a small body boy with green eyes and a puff ball set of messy brown curly locks that were hidden under a Ranger baseball cap. His skin resembled a sun-kissed tan that was enough to tell you he'd played sport all his life, hidden away in lose fitted skater shirt and baggy jeans.

"**The same way you manage to drop the ball at your school playoff, Brandon. Allots and allots of practice"** I smirked back at him, knowing fully well that he didn't like to be reminded of his losing streak team. His team would have probably made it to the play-off if his grip hadn't slip on the ball that cost the team the game. That was a cheap shot on my part, yet he knows that I hate it when anyone criticizes my driving. No one is flawless, but the minute you get into one accident it like everyone just waiting for you to mess up again only to tell you how bad you suck at something.

The car ride went silent for past three exits; I founded it weird, how Brandon just gave up on our little bantering match too soon, no comeback, no insult? Turning to sneak a few glances at the mirror. I kept seeing Brandon looking out the car, deep in thought with a frustrated expression to go along with. **"What's on your mind bud?"** I asked, just wanting to distract myself for the little peace of silent that was really just becoming too overbearing for my taste. _Just two more exit_.

Brandon shook his head and sat up straight, looking down at him lap to hide away from my prying eyes. I wince back, a bang of guilt coming over me for mentioning his game. "**You know I didn't m**\- **"It's not that!"** he cut me off. Looking at me through the refection of the mirror. **"Then?"** I pried, wanting to get something out him. Quiet Brandon was seriously starting to weird me out. At least complain about my driving or something.

"**I can't remember it"** he said sulking at the window. **"Remember what?"** I raised a brow at him, puzzled where this conversation was heading. The silent treatment kept going on till I made the highway exit. A little after an all too familiar straight road that was surrounded by trees come in view as I took the first right at the stop sign. Making a turn towards a local park that connected to the woods. I suddenly got a sense of déjà vu. As if a role-play was being played out right in front of me with scenes that were suppose to be locked away with lock and key. They were all let lose, released all at once. Every familiar place I glance over made me relieve it over, hearing the familiar laughs and the distinctive memories that were taken place in the location that laid it's mark. It kind felt like as if someone was reading me a book from my own childhood out loud, so that I could actually see the images in your mind, distinctively and hurtfully.

"**I can't remember this place, this place is suppose to be our home… **_**mom's**_** home, but I can't remember it"** sorrow dripped from his tone. As he looked up at me. His green eyes were glassy, already soaking up with anger tears that trailed down his cheeks. _This happens every time, damn it!_

Every time she's brought up into topic, this is what happen. I didn't know what to say or if I'd have to said anything at all. I've tried several times, I really have, but every second I'd open my mouth noting would come out. I can't find my voice for it. It was just too over bearing. That I can't comfort my own kid brother. That the frustrating insistency that was building in my chest just kept growing more and more. It became unbearable that I had to stop the car and park it for a second just to be able to get my brain to function. Trying to remind myself how to breathe again.

Brandon was lucky, at least that's how I saw it. He's lucky that he never got to know her. Lucky that he didn't get to build up this relationship of love for his mom. It sounds cruel, it really does, but knowing how painful it was for me and our dad. I find myself wishing to have switch places with him. She left too soon and left each of us with a hollow hole in her place. Each of us was left with a different piece missing from our selves. I keep trying to get my head to wrap around the idea on how to explain this to a ten year old kid that had forgotten what a mother was for. That It wouldn't matter cause he was only two when we lost her. I can't tell him that's it his fault because it's not. He didn't have the chance to remember her, unlike me I can remember every embrace, kiss, and comfort she left on me. All he got were picture that resembled a stranger holding him when he was just a baby. How can I help him when I can't even get over the fact that it's been years and yet the memory was still fresh and open like a bandaged wound. Secured from the outside, but still very much opened and expose underneath.

I felt the moist, salted water building up from the edges of my eyelids string. I kept biting my lip hard to prevent myself from crying, holding back the tears. Trying to gain control of the frustration and pull back at the emotion that was just wanting to crash down on me like waves. Instead I felt arms wrap around the seat and me, holding me back and tightening his hold, to give me the comfort that justified what I needed the most... _reassurance_. It was both comforting from his part and numbing from my part. I thinking that I've been just too broken to function. To suddenly be force to play this new role. I opened my mouth to let out a wincing breathe that allowed me to breathe. Lifting both hands and wrapped my fingers over his two arms, to press them toward my chest. A comforting hold for both of us. He's all I needed. I'm the closest thing he'll have as a mom and a sister.

"**I want to –t tell you that-t i-its gon-nn-a be-e okay, but i-its no-t-t true"** I said to him slowly trying to push the right words out of my mouth**"It's not okay-y, it's-s not fair-r. Y-You- were-e just a little-e kid, that couldn't even get the-e chance to know her-r"** I said to him in between shaky breathes, tears spilled along with gasps of sobs that shaken my body. I could feel Brandon shaking his head up and down onto the back of the seat cushion of my seat. Knowing I took his douts right out of his mind.

We just stood there; neither of us wanting to moving, nor say a single word because we knew this was too soon. It was too soon to be back here, too soon to face this head on by ourselves. Yet were being pushed into something we don't want to face. Because according to our father, it's the right thing to do for the family... That it's was about time we all moved on. Yet where is he? Both his children are being pushed to face this without him. Barely hanging on by a threat. Waiting to see which one breaks first. What a hypocrite!

I gave Brandon a reassuring sigh, letting him know I was okay now. I gave him one last tight squeeze to his arms until his hold left me and he was back into his seat, looking out the window. Acting as if nothing had happened in the last mintues. I took one last breath to collect myself, whipping my sleeve to get rid of the tears before putting the car back into drive and turning my turn signal to take a left turn to Beacon Hill High.

Six blocks ahead and my eyes caught the street sign that read out _'Mountainview Court'_. Turning my signals, I turned right into the neighborhood. I must have passed by at least ten familiar looking houses until the right address number came across catching my attention **"2900, 2904, 2910"** I said out to Brandon, letting him know we were almost there. Straight ahead next to a grey urban two story house was a familiar replica red brick two story. I swallowed down, to gain moist back in my throat, suddenly feeling my air way dry up. The house stood the same, even the grass looked freshly cut. Dad must have gotten someone to take care of the cleaning. I was expecting cobwebs and over grown grass to reflect the number of year that we been taken away from this place. I was disappointed once again by the outlook of the situation.

"**2925, that's it right?"** Brandon said to me. I mumbled an _"mmhuh"_ to him not trusting my voice at the moment and drove inside the drive way.

Brandon was the first one to get out, before I actually had the courage to get out of the car. Opening the back hood of the car we began uploading boxes of labeled out junk that read out from _'kitchen supplies'_ to _'cleaning supplies'_. We only brought in the useful stuff. At least the stuff I thought the two of us would need to make it through a week without dad. Dad was coming in with a moving truck to get some of our furniture in from the apartment, although most of the furniture was still in the house.

_I got to remind dad to sell or throw away most of the unneeded furniture_.

We had a minimum of seven boxes and two military duffel bags filled with clothes. _That was only the easy part_, I thought to myself. As soon as my eyes glanced over toward the stairs, I knew it was going to be much more work that I unanticipated. I had good upper body strength, but with a box load of kitchen pans and pot, I knew I'd have to drag it all the way up the stairs before making it inside the house. All I really wanted to do was sleep, but if I didn't do this now, were likely to get robbed. I was determined as I rolling up my sleeves and placing my dark black curls into a messing bun to prepare myself from the chore.

" **Let get this shit done with" **I said to Brandon who already took hold of both duffel bags and made him way into the house.

* * *

This is a short chapter; I understand but it how it came out that matter to me. It bugs me that I can't make it longer without my brain telling me to leave it alone, so I apologies in regard to the shortness or the character presents that's missing. As you can see this is my first story into the fictional world that is fan fiction and I'm still pretty new at this who OC character theme, so please be nice but also critic my work as well. I like improving myself and your comment are really helpful. The next chapter coming up soon, I promise and with more characters into the mix. For now this is what I got, so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : "There's someone in the house pt.1"

xxxxxxxx

Scott McCall didn't think there was anything harder than getting by on his final year of high school. Carrying a big secret over him like a giant backpack, shuffling between pre-cal and chemistry and along with having the weight of Beacon Hill lives over his shoulders, you'd think that was hard for him, but as he kept seeing the aggravated sophomore in front of him getting creamed like a meat bag. He change his mind, no this was much harder. Getting Liam to be a well- trained Beta was much harder.

"Don't just attack aimlessly, you have to be patient and anticipate your enemy's move before going in for the kill" Derek voice commanded the young Beta, before flipping him onto his back once again. Liam hit the concrete floor like a pile of bricks. Getting the air knock right out of him.

"Easy..D-Derek!" Scott yelled out with a wince of mutual pain, have a bit of empathy for the young wolf.

Liam felt like he's seen better nights during these training session that both Derek and Scott had insisted were necessary for the pack. Hell, even Malia was having an easier time than him, but it was mostly due to the fact that she wasn't a ticking time bomb that would blow up in rage anytime someone decides to push his buttons. Derek was just that guy. He knew just how to push all those buttons to get his blood to boil.

Pushing his arms back and getting himself off the floor was no hard task. What's harder is staying on your feet. Derek had slide a kick below Liam's legs. Making Liam first instinct to jump in attempt to avoid the kick but while he was occupied with the dodge he hadn't seen when Derek changed maneuvers, spinning his body to stand up. His arms shoot up and his left hand was now gripping Liam throat that before he'd even got the chance to touch the ground. Liam was slammed back to the hard concrete floor.

"Ohhhhhhh…That looks like it hurt" Stiles cringe at the sound of Liam bone possibly breaking.

Liam was gasping once his body made the first move to slide off his back and onto his side. His lungs felt puncture making it hard for him to breathe. One second he only saw Derek hovering over him with a scorn look on his face, but as his vision kept blurring up and he'd kept blinking just to focus his vision and saw that there was suddenly five distinct faces and different pairs of eyes all looking at him with different emotions pasted onto their face.

"Did you really have to do that?" Kira said as she pushed forward, trying to get Liam to lay back down so that his healing ability would work out much faster. In less than a minute, Liam breathing steadied over and his chest was able to move up and down in steady rhythm, his crack rib healed and aliened back in place.

"If he wants to live, then yes. Do you really think his opponent would go easy on him" Derek stated that fact out to Kira, making her think back to the latest incidents that cost them all two lives, it would have possibly been Scott life as well.

"You all need to be prepared for what could happen. If you're prepared…You just might live" he lastly said extending his hand out for Liam to take. Liam stood in deep thought at this, after the death poll it kind off seemed like everyone was out for blood. Not caring if it was a teenager or even a kid. All the bloodshed and for what, money! It seems that humanity would do anything for fortune above their wildest dream. That if the temptation was too great it makes even a sane person go crazy. Looking up at Derek extended hand; he shifted over his glace to look over at the others. There were eight in counting now, including the sheriff Deputy Parrish and Derek Assassin Girlfriend Braeden who's was training to teach Stiles and Lydia how defend themselves, considering there's not just two human's in their pack. Eight lives, that have to know how to defended and protected one another. Their pack had to survive, no matter what. He nodded over at Derek finally understanding. That he needs to get stronger in order to save not only his life but other's as well. Taking hold of Derek hand to push himself up onto his feet, he looked over at Scott, who had a look of acceptances over his face as if there were no words to be said. Just a determined looks and remorseful thoughts.

"I think that's enough for today, we'll meet up tomorrow night"Scott said looking at everyone.

"We have a late practice game for lacrosse tomorrow night or did you forget Scott "Kira teased, walking towards him and laying a light peek on his cheek. Scott stood dumb-founded not sure what his Vixen girlfriend meant, only till he remembered coach Finstock yells echoing in his head from the locker room meeting from earlier. He slapped his hand on his forehead and grinned at the others, for his forgetful mind. "Guess I did…. How about Friday night?" he asked the group. Usually they actually go out to see what parties would go on in town, but this seemed like a priority first. Usually things go wrong when wild parties go on. Once everyone agreed, Scott asked Kira if she wouldn't mind a drive home, but Kira declined promising Lydia and Malia a study night for tomorrows Pre-Cal test. Malia needed all the help she could get and only Lydia and her could provide it. One last good night kiss and Stiles, Scott, and Liam all jump into the back of Stiles jeep making their first stop at the McCall household.

* * *

"Are you sure it okay that I spend the night?" Liam re-asked Scott as the Jeep was placed in park.

"I'm sure; it's just me and my mom. She's doing a double shift at the hospital so it gets lonely in the house. Just the two of us for tonight" he said suddenly thinking about ordering pizza.

"Just the two of you all alone, just movies, and a bed, maybe some scented candle and then maybe getting down an-ARgggg! There is no need for violence!" Stiles cried out after getting hit in the head by Scott and getting a punch on the shoulder by Liam, both ganging up on him.

Once saying there goodbye to the hyperactive teen as he drove off, Scott helped out Liam with his lacrosse equipment as Liam took the lead with his gym bag and backpack, swinging them over both shoulders, waiting on the front porch so that Scott could open the door. As Scott juggled to get the keys out of his pocket but stopped in his step when something caught his eyes, actually it was his nose. A distinct smell of bleach roaming close towards his house, opening the door Liam was the first to go in while Scott stayed back for a bit, walking around the porch. Liam arched a brow at his Alpha mentor, noticing his weird out vibe. Aren't usually guest suppose to be you know, welcoming, always hovering to see if you needed anything, and you knowing being a good host.

"Something wrong Scott?" Liam question out and he join in the Alpha outside the house.

"Do you smell that?" Scoot asked wanting to know if the smell wasn't just a figment of his imagination now.

Liam fell in place beside Scoot, closing his eyes and letting his distinct nose to the work, pushing everything out and focusing only on the smell. Taking a deep breath he close his eyes making it easier for him to actually find what Scott was asking out. The smell was overbearing, that it made Liam cover his nose in disgust

"Bleach?" he question over to Scott who nodded back at him. The smell was coming from next door.

"Who lives there?" Liam ask now curious about why someone would be using an enormous amount of Bleach. His paranoid mind imagining a crime scene happening. Liam turned over to Scott who hadn't answered for a while; Scoot was too deep in thought. "Scott who lives there?" Liam asked again getting Scott out of his train of thought. He wore a sad smile; it was there just small and curved to the lip that it would be tough to actually see. "No one, no one lived there for a while now?" he said and walked back into the house forgetting the conversation ever happened.

Liam found this extremely weird. Curiously he looked toward the red brick house in wonder. If no once lived there, why wouldn't the house be on sale?

_That's such a waste; _he brushed off the thought and made his way back into the house. Following Scott behind as Scott closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Brandon! The bathroom's clean! Are you finished down stairs?" I shouted from upstairs, I could heard the crashing sound of metal pans colliding and laughed after hearing Brandon frustrated stomping echoing from down stairs. He's probably throwing a tantrum right now. Closing the lid on the Bleach bottle after spilling half the container on the floor. Joe placed it inside the bathroom drawers. Looking around the upstairs rooms just to see if things were in order. Since getting back here, we've been at it cleaning the house for at least a descent five hours without a break. Most of the unwanted furniture that was useless to us was throw out the back yard, most of it was damaged beyond repair, and because of all the banging we did getting it out of the house and the fact that we just throw it out from the back yard porch without a care in the world. There even some broken drawers and even leg chairs missing. That's goanna be dad clean up once he gets here. _Paybacks a bitch that way._

"Are you close to being done?" I called out to Brandon, making my way down the stair ways and towards the kitchen. Once I stepped into the kitchen, my entrance was less than flawless, considering the floor was wet and that Brandon was holding a mop. My arms flared out wildly and my foot slipped out from under me. I landed on my butt with a big "huff" leaving my lips as I closed my eyes out of a instinct reaction. Once I took the fall I actually opened my eyes and crackled a smile, a small chuckle was left out. Soon it was a bloomed crazy laugh with my brother joining into thelaughing fit.

"Ok-okay, that enough-h hahah, for today let's just clean up what we can "I said extending a hand out for him to help me up. Once I was lifted back onto my own two feet and carefully started moving around the kitchen, helping Brandon put the remaining objects away from the living room. The moving trucks should be coming in the morning with their furniture, which is why there sleeping in the pull up coach for today.

* * *

Liam felt very uneasy, he didn't know why but there was many reason now that he thought about it. It could have been that Scott cooking smelled terrible at the moment. Liam could smell the burnt chicken already from the living room, after offering to help Scoot cook; they ended up ordering pizza to be delivered instead. The other reason could be that Scott was just out of it. As if he's confused about something or that he was trying to figure something else. "Scott are you-"Why do you think there would be Bleach bottle in a house?" Scott asked trying to wrap his mind around this. Okay he's weird then how usually suppose to be. "Someone probably it left there, the old owner?" Liam took a bit out of his meat lover's pizza as he saw Scott get up in frustration and started pacing around the living room.

"No... no...no. the house would have been cleaned out other then the furniture"

"You're not thinking there's someone in there, are you?" Liam said, well it would make a bit of sense, but Scott didn't seem to want to believe that. "Maybe...I don't know, but it not like anything happened. You know what I'm being paranoid" He crazed out as took hold of his plate and headed to the kitchen.

Scott couldn't understand, they been gone for year and now it affecting him. Placing his plate on the sink, he took a deep breath and leaned on the kitchen sink for support_._

_It's been years and no letter or even a phone call; it's time to move on from this_

Yet the small little yearning hope tugged at him. Decisive he went over to grab the phone to call his mom, when something clicked right in front of him. A speck of light was turned on, but not from inside his house this was actually happening next door. "LIAM!" he had shouted out to the young beta, who came rushing into the kitchen facing towards the sink window.

"I thought you said no one lives there"

"No one does, my mom's taking care of the house for the family. It's been over 11 year there not coming back. Someone has to be breaking in" Scott said, as they both ran out to the front yard. Scott looked over at the house as they circled the house. Once Liam notice the backyard was all trashed out his furniture destroyed that only confirmed Scott theory, as they meet up back in the front.

"The backs trashed, someone definitely breaking in, but for what?" Liam asked a peek of curiosity crept up in his mind as he looked for Scott for guidance. Scott shook his head not understand what's happening at all. "It shouldn't matter what their stealing, we have to get them out. That someone home, it shouldn't be disrespected this way" He said letting his wolf form shift him, his eyes glowed red and claws came out as well as his ears shifted and hair grew out, even his nose shifted to a wolf like form. He leapt onto the roof, jumping as if it was any normal thing for a teenage boy to jump. Liam followed his lead, changing form and leaping up towards the up stair open window from the second floor.

* * *

Sorry guys, it been so long since I've update the story. It's turning into a slow process, and I'm even apologizing more considering it is a short chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me for just leaving this small chapter 2 story. I might even up editing this story over considering it is not one of my best, but hopefully once school out I'll actually get by chapter three. Finger Cross and Enjoy!(( sorry for the grammar as well))


End file.
